theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gareth Greymoor
Gareth H Greymoor '''is a human wizard assigned to Taskforce Andrew, a division of the United Liberators Coalition's Research and Development Wing concerned with the cataloging and researching of the emergence of cybernetically enhanced humans. He is the team's only researcher capable of performing magic and creating Runes. History Born in 1996 in '''Harlech, Wales, Greymoor suffered a rare birth defect that resulted in his left hand not developing. Relying on a clumsy prosthetic throughout most of his childhood, Greymoor would later receive a more sophisticated, 3D printed one from a charity drive. This inspired him to study biomedical engineering later in his academic life. Greymoor would later travel to the United States of America and enrol at MIT, graduating in 2019 as a Master of Engineering, his research having been in the applications of cheaper, more efficient magi-tec prostheses. In 2021, Greymoor was invited to join a new ULC taskforce that had been formed to research and investigate Kaitiaki. He remained with the taskforce until 2027, at which point, with the lack of any more cybernetically enhanced individuals appearing, it was dissolved. Union Falls In March 2029, Greymoor, along with several other former members of Taskforce Andrew, were recalled to service and stationed in Union Falls. This was following the revelation that Ian Iaego was a cyborg. Greymoor was present with Sara Baskar at Atlantis on the 9th of June 2029, and witnessed her assassination. He gave testimony as a witness for the Union Falls Police Department, though could do little to help identify the killer. Later that month, Greymoor was invited to the headquarters of Atlas Technologies along with Camden Kolt, Charlie Lang and others. Though the others were concerned with securing resources for Liberators-830B, Greymoor's invitation was likely more to show him what he was missing after leaving Atlas Technologies. Personality Greymoor is a short, lively man with a penchant for smart outfits. The youngest member of Taskforce Andrew, he is nevertheless one burdened with a lot of responsibility, especially given he is the only wizard. When stressed, he is prone to uncharacteristic bouts of gregarious behavior. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wizardry: 'Greymoor's magic is highly specialized towards his chosen field of biomechanics and biomedical engineering. ** 'Kinetic Rune Matrices ** Basic ULC Training: '''A standard package of spells most Type-II ULC personnel are trained in, including basic first aid, force shields and utilities. ** '''Magical Micromanufacturing Abilities * '''Biomechanical Engineer: '''Going so far as to have a masters' degree in his field, Greymoor is a highly competent mathematician, engineer and computer programmer. * '''Reverse Engineer: '''Several years working for Taskforce Andrew analyzing the biomechanical structures found within Kaitiaki have yielded several scientific advances. Greymoor has become adept at analyzing new technologies. Equipment * '''Golemechanical Prosthesis: '''Greymoor has a mechanical prosthesis of his own design, capable of moving with or without magic. With the addition of kinetic runes, the hand is able to function like a real one, and has the addition of both a knife and a wand slot. With the wand in place, the hand operates as a golem, though Greymoor prefers to remove the wand and wield it in his right hand when casting spells. * '''Wand: '''Greymoor's wand is a simple one composed of a stainless steel core and a rubberized handle for extra grip. Its tip is removable and can be replaced with a few different machined attachments for fine work in the lab or workshop.